Protect and Survive: Sitting On The Dock of the Bay
by RowenaR
Summary: Imagine there was something like the Duffle Blog in Atlantis. Or just basically a blog. Imagine it's being run by none other than Master Sergeant Simon "Dee" DeLisle. Imagine it has several guest bloggers. This is what they'd write. Part of my PAS/MC 'verses, episodic one-shots. #1 Concerning Atlantis mating habits.


Basically, this is **mackenziesmomma**'s fault. In one of our MSN conversations, she wondered "What if there was an Atlantis version of Duffle Blog?" and then it quickly deteriorated into a planning sessions because there were a _lot_ of characters who wanted to weigh in on this or even gather a guest blogger spot. We agreed that Dee would be the best person to run in (but pssst, don't tell anyone. It's a secret!) and found a couple characters who might work as guest bloggers. And then... _this_ happened. And because I'm an evil author... I'd like you to guess who's behind the nick names (including the post author's) :D Have fun with this!

PS.: For anyone who's waiting for updates on either _The Government Conspiracy Job _and _Lies, Lies, Lies_, fear not. I just finished another TGCJ chapter and I'm slowly working my way back into the other stories as well. I have not forgotten you!

* * *

**Out of The Sun**

_(Under the boardwalk)  
Out of the sun  
(Under the boardwalk)  
We'll be havin' some fun  
(Under the boardwalk)  
People walking above  
(Under the boardwalk)  
We'll be making love  
Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_

_The Drifters, "Under the Boardwalk"_

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: WayDownBelowTheOcean

Category: If Walls Could Talk

Tags: if walls could talk, high school never ends, atlantis is like a college dorm

It has come to this author's attention that there are certain inhabitants of this city that think just because a corner is dark, they will not be seen. This has been a sad – and dangerous – misconception.

Dangerous, you ask and I will tell you yes, dangerous. Have you all forgotten that not every part of this city has been thoroughly searched by security and the science departments for anything that could hurt you or other inhabitants of this city, people? This is still the city of the Ancients and you have no idea what could lurk in dark corners.

Or am I the only one who remembers the Vanishing Cabinet incident last week? Or the place that we found the poor people who got pulled into it in? I have a suspicion they will never recover from the embarrassment.

So, please, if you absolutely cannot keep it in your pants before you make it to your quarters try not to go looking for empty store rooms, abandoned offices, sealed off kitchens, closed recreation rooms, any number of or manner of alcoves, corners and crevices or unstable balconies. Do try to stay in the known areas, at least.

And, above all, do _not_ make a bloody contest out of it. You will lose to _certain people_, anyway.

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: good_with_knives

I can't believe she's on that Austen trip again. Can _someone_ please take those books away from her? Or at least tell her it's the 21st century? Seriously, she's gotta be the worst language snob in the damn _universe_.

Also, everybody worth their shit knows where _not_ to go. Coulda told LaPera and Pedisathra that they'd end up in the Marines' locker room right after SERE training if they'd just asked a pro.

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: heres-looking-at-you

Pretty sure she's been reading _Harry Potter_ again, too. At least _someone_ here has a decent taste in literature, after all.

And seems like you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch for the next week again. Told you that would happen if you kept calling yourself "pro".

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: BoomBabyBoom

Eh, people, you do know that there's no such thing as anonymity in Atlantis, right? I so totally did _not_ need to read that last bit.

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: heres-looking-at-you

Then why did you?

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: BoomBabyBoom

Damnit, Maureen!

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: heres-looking-at-you

:)

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: good_with_knives

God, I love it when you're trolling people. South Pier in ten?

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: music_with_rocks_in_it

Damnit, Tom.

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: good_with_knives

*highfives with heres_looking_at_you

That was fun. Gotta do that again some time!

Date: 07-26-2009

Author: masterandcommander

Not a snowball's chance in hell, Major. This thread is closed. Or at least it would be if I ran this blog. You know what I mean. Dismissed. And stop snickering. I can hear you all.


End file.
